Life is a bed of roses the thorny part
by DarkMickey
Summary: Richard has been down and out since he quit being Robin... and his new self crediting boss finds him an eyesore. What's more, his sexy officer in charge is getting harder to resist... how can things get any worse? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titans... but I do own the other self-created charactors! )

* * *

Richard felt hopeless, and he had good reasons to. Since he left his fancy huge mansion in Gotham City and his night time vigilante job as Robin the Boy Wonder, things had been down and deeper for him. Recently he had sent in a job application to be a bank accountant, but instead he got a letter stating in the most polite terms that he was an idiot. Hardly a good start. 

He sighed. Robin the Boy Wonder wasn't even qualified to be a bank accountant. Jump City was huge, but there never seemed to be any place he could fit in. All his life he had lived off his fists and billionaire foster father, but when it came to settling down as a civilian, he sucked. And that was just an understatement.

All of a sudden, Richard jerked up. Just across the street, he heard gunshots and sirens. For the moment the old hero spirit came back to him, but then he quickly remembered who he was. Richard Grayson, jobless bachelor.

Then, screams rang out. Richard jumped. It was a child, and it was against his policy to let anyone hurt a child. Even if it meant blowing his cover.

The bank was on fire, and police men were slowly retreating from the merciless flames. Firefighters struggled against the blaze. The robbers had set the door on fire, which meant that there were still people trapped inside, alive. Men, women and children. Robin would never have taken that lightly, and neither would Richard Grayson.

Richard yelled at the police, "Isn't anyone gonna do something?!"

The officers shrugged. "Cool there, boy. Anyone who enters is roast pork, I can tell you. Stay back; there ain't nothing you can do to help."

Richard didn't bother pointing out the double negative. He wrapped his hands up in bandages and scaled up an ugly gargoyle's head. One powerful punch smashed the nearest window. Then he dropped off and knocked out a firefighter, grabbing his hose and spaying a jet of water through the window. He had to keep the flames away from the people for as long as he could.

Then suddenly, he noticed a nimble figure on the scaffolding. It was an officer, a female one. "Cover me!" she yelled.

Richard nodded, whatever that meant. Then, to his shock, she jumped right into the building. Richard tried to spray as much water as possible into the building. Soon, a boy was helped out of the window, followed by a few more people. The boy ran up to him.

"Sir." he called.

Robin looked down. "Huh? Err, yes?"

The boy went closer. "There is a woman in the building and she wants me to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"She says that if you keep spraying water she is going to drown. Fire's out, sir."

"Oh…"

"And she has a special message for you."

"Yeah?"

The boy smiled and stamped hard on his foot. "She says that you have no proper firefighting training." Then he ran away to his mother.

Richard winced. Fortunately the female officer did not deliver that personally, or he would probably be wheelchair bound for a week, if he was lucky.

An officer walked up to him. "Hey you there. The captain wants to have a word with you."

Richard shuddered. He could expect what was next. The captain stared at him. "So, sonny, you think playin the big hero is great, huh? Betcha didn't think of the consequences of your rash move."

Richard shrugged. "I was… doing what I had to."

"What? So you HAD TO rush to put out a fire with no prior training. You HAD TO knock out a firefighter?"

"Um… well I guess so."

The captain sighed. "Good job, anyway. You saved eight lives today, so give yourself a treat."

Richard's eyes widened fractionally. He expected worse. "Actually, sir, I…I always wanted to be a cop."

The captain laughed. 'You want to be a wahahahaha? Cop? You want to be a cop and I should just let you?"

"Sir, this lad has quick thinking and he looks fit. Why not give it a shot?" said a voice from behind.

Richard turned to face the female officer, who was wrapped in a towel. He took in a breath. She had a beautiful face, covered with sparse strands of wet blue hair, for which Richard could guess why. Her uniform was drenched and clung to her skin, revealing her model-like shape.

The captain laughed again. "Raven, one incident doesn't show how talented or intelligent a person is. It takes time."

"So why not give him time?" Raven countered.

The captain sighed. "One chance, saucy boy. Tomorrow I'd see you at the station, be there or be square. Ask for Captain James."

Richard nodded. He may not be jobless after all...

* * *

R&R! If you like it I will update! ) 


	2. A new job?

Richard looked at himself in the mirror, smoothening his jacket and shirt. If there was one thing you could do to impress obnoxious bosses, it would be first impressions. Unfortunately Richard didn't fare quite well, and if not for the sexy officer called Raven, he won't even stand a paltry chance. At any rate, a fancy suit might help a little.

Richard was asked to wait for awhile at the station. He ended up waiting for half an hour before someone directed him to Captain James. Richard took in a breath, and knocked.

"Come in." replied a gruff voice.

Richard pushed the door open a little and slipped in. Captain James nodded for him to take a seat.

"Hello again, gel haired boy."

"Good day to you too." _Baldy, _he mentally added.

"So, tell me. Do you have any prior experience in the field of law enforcement?"

_Nothing much, just been a vigilante who kicked criminal butt_, he thought. "No sir, but I feel a strong interest for this occupation."

"Ha, sorry kiddo but an interest isn't halfway enough. Interview's done, get out and we'll give you a ring. Or then again, we may not bother."

Richard sighed. He'd blown it. Or at least, Captain James blew it for him. Either way, he wasn't getting the job.

Richard opened the door, only to be pushed back in by a slim arm. He jerked up, and saw the female officer called Raven again. "Get in." she whispered.

Captain James looked up. "What's this, Raven? Explain yourself."

Raven sighed. "Sir, I just feel as if you should give him a chance. Maybe just a week or so, you know, test him out…"

"What, you think he's some kind of battery? Test him out? Wake up, Dorothy, you ain't in Oz anymore. Do you think we're a charitable organization?"

Raven calmly waited for him to finish. "Sir, he did save lives. And perhaps he can do it again. Do you want to be responsible for the loss of lives because you won't even give this young man a sporting chance?"

Richard stood uncomfortably at the corner. The atmosphere in the room got very tense. The Captain breathed in, and then a devious smile lit up his face.

"Well, Raven. It does seem you are very concerned about Richard's future. So, why not I put him under you for awhile, as a trainee? And if he messes up, which I feel has a high possibility, he goes and your job's on the line. How's that?"

Raven opened her mouth to protest. "I…"

"Well of course he could beat it now."

Raven thought for a moment. "Fine."

Captain James laughed. "All the best to you, Inspector. You'll need it."

Raven shot Richard a glare and grabbed him by the tie, dragging him out. "Come on. I need to have a word with you."

Raven brought him to the corridor, and then slammed him to the wall. "Richard Grayson, tell me, how many female officers do you see here?"

Richard gulped and looked around. "Err, not many, sir …um… madam."

Raven pushed him harder. "I am here, Grayson, because I am the most hardworking officer here, and the most meticulous. The world has tried to make it impossible for a woman to be a cop, but I fought against it. If I lose my job because of you, then you'll lose your head. Understand?"

Richard nodded miserably. Any other time he would have fought back, but he couldn't possibly hurt her. For many reasons.

"Now come with me, and listen carefully. I mean what I say, so watch your back. Many a cop here can't wait to fill my position, alright?"

Richard rubbed his sore neck and followed her to a desk across hers. "This is your desk. If there's anything ask me. Do NOT, and I repeat, NOT make any decisions on your own, or it will be your last. Clear?"

"Crystal, Madam."

"Good. Now follow me and try not to wander off."

Raven led him to a car park. "We cops do patrolling sometimes. And in emergencies we use these cars here. Quite a junk heap, but better than walking."

"It looks fine to me." commented Richard.

"Don't worry, Grayson, you won't be driving it. So get into the passenger seat. Time for a tour."

Richard slipped into the seat next to her. "Seatbelts." reminded Raven.

"I already have them on." He replied.

"No, take them off. Don't you trust my driving?"

"Alright."

Richard stared at her. She really was pretty, even from close up. Even with that slightly devilish smiled that plastered her face. Then he noticed something.

"Why are you wearing your seatbelt?"

Raven grinned at him. "Because I don't trust my driving."

Before he could react, Raven stepped on the accelerator, ignoring the deathly pale face of her new trainee. There had to be a good side to this...


	3. A terrible new job

Richard staggered out of his car, fighting to keep his breakfast in. Raven slammed the door and walked up to him. "Don't puke on the car. It just had a paint job."

"Thanks a lot, Madam." gasped Richard sarcastically.

Raven grinned. "Welcome. Now hurry up, you've got to learn the most important part of this job. What you'll be doing most of the time."

"What's that?"

She gave him one of her best vampire smiles. "Paperwork, of course."

Richard groaned. He knew it was coming.

After an hour of Raven smacking him to keep him awake, Richard limped out to his desk, arms full of work to be done. Raven sat down across him. "Don't blame me, Richard. I have to do this too. Or I mean had to, since you 're doing it now."

Richard nodded. "Yeah, you've been a great help all right." He said, rubbing his sore head.

"Thank you. And when you're done you can report to the techie. She'll keep you real busy. If you survive her, that is."

"Is she obnoxious or fierce?"

"Worse. She'd the most annoying person on the planet. Just a warning, don't engage in any conversation with her. You'll get a heart attack."

Richard sighed. "I'm gonna like this job." He muttered, words dripping with sarcasm.

"After you're done, you can join me for lunch."

Richard dropped his pen. "What?"

Raven looked up. "Am I that scary?"

"N…No. I mean, I would like to have lunch with you." babbled Richard, his heart beating so fast he thought it might fly out. She asked him to have lunch with her. That was a good start.

"Sure, I guess. Now get on with it before you-know-who gets you."

Richard sighed with relief as he finished the last report. He had a great interest in the job. Yeah, right.

"Um… Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is the techie you were talking about?"

"Oh. Her office is on the way out. Look out for a young girl with headphones on. You can't possibly miss her."

"Really?"

"Really. She's the only other female here, besides the receptionist which hardly counts anyway."

"Thanks, I suppose."

Richard walked down the hallway. The most annoying person on the planet? Well, he just had to see. If she was the most annoying female, then he would be the most annoying male.

Richard tried a door which read: **People with high blood pressure keep out**. Just a wild guess, but this was probably a person even Baldy James would have bowed down to.

The techie was very young to be working here. She had a pretty pixie-like face with a smug expression cemented on. The kind of people who would not hesitate to put you down.

"Hello, newbie." She said without looking at him. "Welcome to hell."

Richard ignored her. "Raven said you would have stuff for me to do."

"Raven? I hope you're not hitting on her. She's a man-killer, I mean it literally."

"Thanks for the advice, pixie. But I've got a schedule to keep."

She laughed. "Don't hide it, gello. There isn't a guy here who hasn't got the hots for her. And there isn't a person who knows her better than me."

Richard perked up in interest. "Really you do? What does she like?"

She passed him a file. "I would love to tell you, but you have a schedule to keep, remember? Bye, the door's behind you."

Richard scowled. Raven was right, she was annoying and worse of all, she really knew how to hit people where it hurt. But he had to find out more about Raven if he wanted to impress her. Then again, the techie's credibility was highly doubtful.

Richard sat down for a minute, and then got dragged to his feet by Raven. "Lunch time." She said, half-smiling.

Richard returned the smile nervously. His future relationship with Raven could depend on this. Otherwise there won't be a relationship at all. Then again his health would be next in consideration if Raven actually agreed to be his girlfriend, seeing her wonderful driving skills.

Richard snapped up suddenly. "Err, Raven? Where are we going for lunch?"

"Hmmm? Oh, just a fast food centre across the road."

"So we're walking?'

"Yeah, unless you want me to drive."

"No thanks." Richard replied hastily.

Raven smiled. "Suit yourself."

Richard ordered a burger with fries, along with a milkshake. Raven sat down with a salad and ice green tea.

"Um…Rae… is that all you're having?'

Raven looked up. "Yeah. Did you know that people die eating carbs?"

"Ok… Aren't you hungry?"

"Not quite. I'll make up at dinner, I guess." A wave of sadness seemed to enter her voice, and for a moment her tone seemed to waver. The next second, she was back to normal.

Richard noticed it, but decided it was best not to say so. For health reasons. "Are you close to that techie?" he asked.

"Not really, but we hang out often. She's still annoying, though. Everyone knows that. Annoying Eddy, they call her."

"Eddy? Isn't that a guy's name?"

"Oh, it's short for Adeline. But no one calls her that, because it's long and she hates it."

"Are you sad?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Raven looked up in surprise. "Is it obvious?"

"No, not really. I was just… observing you." Then he paused. That didn't come out right.

"Why?"

"Nothing. Um… so why are you sad?"

"Nothing big. It'll pass, I guess."

"Can you tell me?" he asked. Or more accurately, squeaked.

"You are pushing it, Grayson."

"Sorry."

"Don't you want to ask me again?"

"Huh? I thought you said no."

"Only trust half of what women say, idiot."

"Ok… so why are you sad?"

"Because today is the anniversary of the day I got dumped." She relied, chewing a cabbage thoughtfully.

"Dumped? Who would want to dump you?" he half-screamed. He would never do that, if he had her in the first place. Whoever did was a real moron, or needed an eye-check.

"Not that dumped. I was ditched, actually. Tossed away to live on my own. Organed."

"Organed?"

"I mean, orphaned."

"Orphaned? Oh, I see."

"No you don't. If I wasn't adopted I might be killing people for a living now."

"That's ok. You already are, pretty much."

Raven glared at him. "Well, you know I just might start doing that."

"Ok, ok. My bad. Sorry."

"That's ok. I'm a little touché today. You free tonight?"

Richard nearly jumped. "Um… no. of course not. I'm REALLY free.

"That's nice. You're not anymore, then."

"Why?"

"Because I say so. You're going with me tonight."

"Where?"

"Wherever I want to go. You're following me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm lonely. Stop asking questions. It's irritating. If you don't want to go just say so."

"Fine… whatever." Richard mumbled. The conversation was beyond weird by now. Of course he would go along with Raven's idea. But it was funny that she would be lonely. And even funnier that she would ask him to go out with her.


End file.
